


Make the Yule-Tide Gay

by ilove_ryan_ross



Category: Bandom, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Christmas Lights, Fivesome, I gave up on this 300 words in, M/M, Multi, Orgy, literally so bad, using Christmas lights as rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_ryan_ross/pseuds/ilove_ryan_ross
Summary: While looking through a box of Christmas decorations, Awsten finds a string of Christmas lights, and gets an idea. The rest of his polycule are happy to comply.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Jawn Rocha/Geoff Wigington/Otto Wood/Travis Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Make the Yule-Tide Gay

They were unpacking the Christmas decoration when Awsten got the idea. It was stupid, really, but the way the Christmas lights got all tangled made him think. It wasn't that different than other things they had done in the past, so really, why not? At the very least, it would look really cool.

He turned to his friends, looking around the room. Geoff and Otto were assembling the Christmas tree, Travis was looking through another box like Awsten's for the baubles, and Jawn was documenting the whole thing.

"Hey guys?" Awsten said. "I wanna try something."

That caught their attention, and they all stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

The first time something of the sort has happened, Awsten and Otto had sex. The second time, Geoff has caught them and joined in. At that point Awsten stopped counting, but sometime later Jawn had also noticed, and eventually Travis joined in on the fun. It wasn't uncommon to find the group of friends participating in an orgy every once in a while.

Awsten raised the Christmas lights, taking them out of the box. Understanding flashed across his friends' faces.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Geoff smirked.

It took them no time at all to get everything set up. Awsten, being the diva he is, got to go first. He wasn't all that much of a rope bunny, that was more Otto's thing, but he did enjoy the prospect of being tied up every once in a while, and using something that was more aesthetically pleasing than actually functional was right up his ally.

He was lying on his back, on the bed, his wrists tied to the headboard on either side, spreading him out. They turned on the Christmas lights and turned off all the rest, and Jawn got to work, taking pictures from different angles, playing with the settings on his camera, creating art that only the five of them would ever get to see. Once he declared he was done, it was time to move on. Of course, his work was never truly done, and he would continue taking photos the entire time, but he was done with this particular setup.

All of them had stripped already, before they started. It made everything easier. Geoff untied Awsten, kissing him all the while. Somehow, it was always Geoff and Awsten that ended up starting it, or were right in the middle of it all. After the couple had moved aside to make room on the bed for the others, Travis went about tying Otto's wrists together, but leaving him otherwise free. If he were to tie him to the bedpost, it would make maneuvering around the bed more difficult, especially in such a large group.

Then, out came the lube. They've been doing this for so long, everyone already knew their place and their job. Awsten got to work on stretching Otto, and Geoff got to work on stretching Awsten, and in no time the room was filled with breathy moans and the sound of the bed squeaking slightly. Everyone was already hard and aching, prepared to start the real fun.

Geoff was the first to crack. With no warning, he shoved himself up Awsten's ass all the way to the hilt. The younger let out a loud moan at the sensation. After so long together, he barely even felt the pain of the stretch anymore. Otto, upon hearing Awsten's cry, was the next to crack, lining Awsten's dick with his own hole and pushing back, finally getting what he had been craving since they started.

Awsten was almost always in the middle, because other than being a huge fucking diva, he also had the best stamina, and was able to handle the most stimulation for the longest, getting off on the over-sensitivity even after he came.

Then finally, with Travis claiming his place in Otto's mouth, and Jawn still on the side taking pictures, the group was complete. Awsten couldn't help but hum a short little tune, because for some reason, through the haze of lust and pleasure, the scene they created always amused him.

Oh, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy.

But then Geoff started rolling his hips, and all coherent thought left Awsten's mind as he succumbed to the pleasure, not thinking, only feeling; feeling Geoff's front press against his back, warm and already sweating; Geoff's dick, moving slowly inside him, rubbing against his inner walls, pressing against his prostate; his own member, deep inside Otto, moving slightly in and out with every push of Geoff's hips resonating through him; Goeff's hot breath blowing against his neck, his lips slightly grazing against it.

Then, he focused more on the sound. They had only just started, so nothing was all that rushed, as he knew it would become, yet the room was full of their rugged breaths and quiet moans.

It wasn't clear who started it, but the next thing he knew, Awsten was pushing his hips back and forth with all his might, back against Geoff every time he pushed in, and forth deeper into Otto every time the oldest pulled back. They fell into a much faster and harsher rhythm, chasing the pleasure, and eventually, the release.

It wasn't long before they all came, loud moans filling the room even more so than before. Then, everything quieted down as they all fought to catch their breaths.

"That was fucking awesome," Awsten finally said, breaking the silence.

"It always is," Geoff replied.

"We can do the rest of the decorating tomorrow, right?" Otto asked. "I'm beat."

"Yeah, I think we will," Travis answered.

Then, they all settled comfortably onto the bed and fell asleep, limbs tangled between them.


End file.
